1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector integrating a shielded shell to a housing containing a terminal of a terminal-attached wire.
2. Background Art
There is known a shielded connector 70 including a housing 71 having an opening portion 72 and having an engaging portion 74 in a shape of a stepped difference at a rear end of a recess portion 73 of a side portion thereof, and a shielded shell 75 in a shape of a square cylinder having locking portions 76 convex to an inner side at both side portions and having notched portion 77 at upper side two corner portions, and having a projected portion 78 between the notched portions 77 (refer to, for example, JP-A-2007-103177 (FIG. 1)).
According to the shielded connector 70, a terminal 80 of a wire 79 is contained in the housing 71, the housing 71 is inserted to the shielded shell 75 by positioning the projected portion 78 of the shielded shell 75 to the opening portion 72 of the housing 71, the locking portions 76 of the shielded shell 75 are engaged with the engaging portions 74 of the housing 71, thereby, the shielded shell 75 is integrated to the housing 71 by covering an outer periphery thereof, and a ring member 81 and a knitted tube 82 are integrated to the shielded shell 75.
However, according to the shielded connector 70 disclosed in JP-A-2007-103177, the metal-made shielded shell 75 is fixed to the housing 71 by the locking portion 76 which is formed by being cut to raise, and therefore, in integrating the resin-made housing 71, the locking portion 76 is easy to be deformed, and when the locking portion 76 is deformed, there is a concern of detaching the shielded shell 75 from the housing 71 since a sufficient locking force cannot be maintained.
In addition thereto, in engaging the engaging portion 76 of the shielded shell 75 with the engaging portion 74 of the housing 71, since the locking portion 76 and the engaging portion 74 are arranged at the side portions of the shielded shell 75 and the housing 71, positioning is difficult to be carried out and an integrating performance is not excellent.